Vitam tenebris
by Sofu
Summary: A veces, cuando pasas por un período muy difícil en tu vida, sales de él con los ojos abiertos y una nueva mirada. Quizá creas que ya no te queda nada por aprender, pero la vida se encargará de demostrarte lo contrario. Eso es lo que le pasó a Hermione Jean Granger. Luego de la guerra, ella creía que nada más iba a sucederle. Nunca pensó que sería justo lo contrario.
1. Solo en el mundo

**Hooooola :D  
**

_Bueno, aquí estoy, con otro fanfiction sobre Hermione, largo y detallado, como me gusta jaja. Le puse muchas ganas, y espero reviews de las personas que lean esto, que ojalá sean muchas, ya saben cómo somos los escritores, amamos que nos presten atención ;) . Corrijan todo lo que quieran, si uno quiere mejorar en algo (como yo en la escritura por ejemplo) tiene que saber qué hace bien y qué puede seguir practicando. Muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad, cada vez que publico algo (cualquier cosa) está el miedillo ese a ser ignorado y a que nadie le guste, pero bueno, así es la vida y así soy yo, una loca perfeccionista jajaja.  
_

_Gracias de nuevo!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran no estaría buscando trabajo, créanme. Son todos de la mujer más inteligente del mundo: JK Rowling. _

**_Nota sobre el título:_**_ Dado que me gustan los idiomas y he estudiado latín, elegí ponerle un título en latín al fanfiction, y luego de mucho pensarlo, se me vino a la mente "vitam tenebris" que quiere decir "vida en la oscuridad". Suena mejor en latín que en castellano, ¿No? jajaja_

* * *

La guerra había terminado, por fin. Hermione no podía creerlo, luego de años de sentirse amenazada constantemente, ahora, finalmente, no temía por su vida. Claro que aún no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. Miró a su alrededor. Estando en los jardines, por todas partes se veía la huella de la destrucción: escombros, suciedad, cadáveres de gigantes, polvo en el aire…el bosque prohibido estaba muy silencioso, sin los sonidos misteriosos y atemorizantes a los que ella estaba ya acostumbrada. El campo de Quidditch era sólo cenizas. En las ventanas de la enfermería se podía vislumbrar a Madame Pomfrey yendo de un lado a otro, con cara de preocupación.

Vio a Ron salir del colegio y caminar hacia ella. Se lo veía deprimido, cansado, asustado. Hermione lo miró, se acercó y lo abrazó. Comprendía todo lo que él estaba pasando: la muerte de Fred, de Remus y Tonks…¿Qué sucedería con George ahora? ¿Cómo iban a seguir adelante?

El corazón le dolió al recordar a Fred: se había enamorado locamente de él cuando tenía doce años: era tan hábil, tan gracioso, tan expresivo, y ella se consideraba tan tímida y aburrida…más que enamoramiento, era admiración. La confusión con Fred se desvaneció para siempre cuando vio a Ron besándose con Lavender, en quinto año. Se había dado cuenta de que quería a Ron por sobre cualquier otra persona, y si bien nunca dejó de admirar a Fred por su inteligencia, aunque consideraba que éste le daba un mal uso, Ron era lo principal en su vida, aunque la sacara de sus casillas a cada segundo.

Pero ahora Fred estaba muerto, y nunca volvería. Recordó que había muerto riendo, y eso expresaba todo lo que siempre había sido: un mago valiente, guerrero, pero con un gran sentido del humor, que iluminaba el día de los demás. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, pero pestañeó y las disimuló.

Abrazó a Ron, sabía que tenía que mostrarse fuerte para darle fuerzas a él. La cabeza de Ron se apoyó en su hombro, y ella sintió los espasmos que le sacudían el cuerpo en llanto. Sintió el peso del muchacho sobre ella, como si no pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo, pero se desprendió del abrazo y sin mirarlo a los ojos, le dio la mano y caminaron hasta el borde del lago. Allí se sentó, obligó a Ron a sentarse junto a ella y mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas con las de él, mientras el dolor lo cegaba.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Ron estaba observándola. Sus caras quedaron a un centímetro, y ella pudo ver los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas pecosas, la boca apretada. Luego, lo besó sin timidez. ¿De qué servía la timidez luego de una amistad de años y una guerra que los había acercado como nunca? Lo besó, primero despacio, luego con pasión. Ron la abrazaba con fuerza, deslizando las manos a lo largo de la espalda, acariciándole la nuca, la mejilla, el pelo, los hombros. Ella le respondía de igual manera. No escucharon los pasos de Harry, que se acercaba a ellos. Cuando carraspeó, ambos se separaron y lo miraron. Harry los observó un momento, feliz de que por fin sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

- Vuelvo luego, no se preocupen…iré a buscar a Ginny. – Harry sonreía.

Cuando se fue, Ron miró a Hermione, y la besó de nuevo. Qué hermoso era tenerla por fin, saber que era sólo de él, saber que ella era sincera, que lo quería, que lo acompañaba. Hermione alivianaba con su sonrisa franca y sus ojos castaños la pena enorme que sentía por Fred. Acarició el pelo espeso, la cintura delgada, besó el suave cuello de la muchacha, , las manos hermosas, la frente amplia. La amaba desde que había tenido que rescatarla del troll en el baño de niñas, en primer año. Amaba su perfección, su inteligencia, sus habilidades. Nunca se lo había dicho: a su lado, Ron se sentía torpe y nervioso, aunque lograba disimular un poco. Pero ahora estaba besándola, y Ron sintió que algo había cambiado: Hermione era una mujer hecha y derecha, apasionada, libre, y le había entregado su amor. Ya no más la niña que se encerraba a llorar en el baño cuando la llamaban "sabelotodo". Y descubrió que él tampoco era el muchachito celoso de Harry Potter que se sentía un desperdicio, un pobretón fracasado. Se recostaron a orillas del lago para ver el cielo. Un sol algo pálido iluminaba las nubes que se disipaban, dándoles un tinte rosado. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con una brisa suave, y el día era calmo. Si cerraban los ojos, podían pensar en que no había ningún desastre que arreglar en sus vidas.

* * *

Cuando el sol estuvo alto, Ron se levantó y se encaminó con Hermione hacia el castillo, donde los luchadores estaban ya trabajando para reparar los dañ vez dentro, Hermione limpió polvo, reacomodó cuadros convenciendo a sus habitantes de volver, restregó armaduras y las desabolló, arregló vidrios y reparó tapices rasgados. Mientras Ron hacía lo suyo, la miraba: el cuerpo esbelto lo volvía loco de amor, la sonrisa lo hacía temblar. Era la única que conseguía hacerlo sentir mejor en ese momento, recién terminada la guerra, limpiando el colegio, sabiendo que su hermano había muerto. Estaba tan tontamente enamorado que la profesora McGonagall, que supervisaba todo, lo mandó a ayudar a la enfermería luego de verlo conjurar mal tres hechizos levitatorios.

"Váyase, Weasley, antes de que lo transforme en una varita mágica. A la enfermería." Había dicho la profesora, exasperada. Ron se fue, cabizbajo, sin decir nada. Pero cuando le dio la espalda, la directora de Hogwarts sonrió fugazmente.

Cuando consideró que podía darse un descanso, Hermione salió de nuevo a los jardines. El sol se estaba poniendo, y ella se encaminó al bosque prohibido. Quería adentrarse apenas en él, para calmar su ánimo con unas cuantas lágrimas. Luego de pasar la primera franja de árboles, se sentó a los pies de un haya con enormes raíces, y lloró un buen rato, escondiendo la cara entre las manos. A su alrededor, el bosque se iba oscureciendo y se escuchaba el grito de las primeras lechuzas y de zorros que salían a cazar. "El mundo sigue, después de todo. Aunque el mío esté bastante destruido." Se dijo.

De pronto, escuchó pasos cerca de ella. Se paró, atenta, pero ya casi no veía en la oscuridad. Sacó su varita mágica y pensó "¡Lumos!" La luz repentina le mostró a Draco Malfoy, asustado, que vagaba por el bosque sin saber dónde ir.

Lo miró furiosa. Draco, el cobarde, el que siempre la había llamado sangre sucia…¿Qué estaba haciendo en Hogwarts, si ni siquiera había peleado en la batalla? Pero el muchacho estaba muy pálido, y cayó a sus pies. Ella lo miró.

_¿Estaba muerto? _

"Si está muerto, lo convertiré en una hoja seca y lo pisotearé" se dijo, llena de ira. Pero se acercó despacio, con la varita en alto para lanzar un ¡_petrificus totalus! _Si el muchacho se movía un centímetro. Lo pateó suavemente, y él alzó la cabeza con una mueca de horror en el rostro. Luego dijo, la voz ronca y quebrada:

- Mataron a mis padres. Nos encontraron corriendo a la salida, y aunque la guerra había terminado, los mataron por desertores. Yo también estoy muriendo.

Luego, su cabeza cayó sobre el suelo cubierto de hojarasca. Hermione estaba conmocionada. Aún así, no le hubiera supuesto demasiado esfuerzo dejar al chico en el bosque y mandar a otro en su lugar. Pero para Hermione, el deber era el deber, y susurrando ¡_Mobilicorpus! E_chó a andar camino al castillo, de nuevo. Vio que el muchacho tenía el cuerpo muy magullado, y la sangre le caía en un fino chorroespero desde la mano hasta el suelo. Endurecida por la batalla, a Hermione no le impresionaron sus heridas. Sin embargo, cuidaba de que el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy no se golpeara contra nada, y cada poco, observándolo, rogaba que estuviera respirando.

Para cuando llegó a la enfermería, al menos unas cincuenta personas la habían mirado como si estuviese llevando un dragón a sus espaldas, y otras treinta la observaban con furia porque la sangre de Malfoy manchaba el suelo y dejaba un rastro bien visible en lo que antes había estado medianamente presentable. Los "_¡Fregotego!"_ susurrados a su paso no la amedrentaban. Calmadamente, entró a la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey la miró un segundo, sorprendida pero entera. Mientras lo recostaba boca arriba en una camilla, pensó que Hermione Granger tenía mucha sangre fría. Hermione pensaba lo mismo de la medimaga.

Draco Malfoy estaba herido de gravedad. Varias puñaladas (Hermione sospechaba que eran el resultado de al menos tres sectumsempra lanzados al mismo tiempo) le habían abierto heridas en el pecho, en los brazos y en las piernas, tenía todo el cuerpo amoratado por la cantidad de patadas y puñetazos que le habían dado, y se había roto (o le habían roto) las costillas, un tobillo y todos los dedos de ambas manos.

Pomfrey actuaba con rapidez y eficiencia, sin alterarse en ningún momento ante el horror de la visión de Malfoy, aunque cuando venía alguien lesionado luego de un partido de Quidditch pusiera el grito en el cielo. Aplicó díctamo en las heridas del mortífago, susurro _"¡Episkey!"_ Para sanar huesos rotos y luego pasó por los moretones un poco de poción anestésica. Malfoy no despertaba, pero eso no la sorprendió. "_Todos necesitaríamos dormir durante al menos una semana seguida", _pensó.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor se escuchaban un par de voces hablando cada vez más rápido y alto.

- Hermione, ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Preguntó Ron, con las orejas coloradas. La muchacha lo miró cansinamente.

- No, Ronald. No estoy loca, ni bebida, ni alucinando o bajo los efectos de alguna extraña poción. Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido cuando lo vi llegar, y sin dudas él agonizaba. No paró de sangrar en todo el camino hacia la enfermería, y Madam Pomfrey se pasó un buen rato cuidándolo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-¡Pues llamar por ayuda! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todo era una farsa para atacarte?

-¡Es un mortífago, Hermione! – Chilló Ron, ya histérico.

-¡Mataron a sus padres por desertores y no sé cómo logró escapar él! ¡Si yo corría a pedir ayuda, probablemente Malfoy moría antes de que alguien llegara! ¡No me agrada más que a ti, RONALD! – Gritó Hermione, enfurecida. Luego dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando de un portazo la sala común, lo que hizo que la señora Gorda refunfuñara, enojada.

Hermione estaba confundida. Luego del beso con Ronald, se había sentido en paz. Después había trabajado mucho reparando el colegio, y cuando al anochecer había ido al bosque prohibido para llorar por las muertes ocurridas sin molestar a nadie, había aparecido el tarado de Malfoy y había soltado la bomba: era huérfano, pero probablemente no le quedaba mucho tiempo para es que Hermione odiara a Malfoy, claro que no. Lo quería lo más lejos posible, pero NO le deseaba la muerte. Se entristeció un poco pensando en que, cuando Draco despertase, tendría que procesar el hecho de que estaba solo en el mundo. Pensó en sus propios padres, aún en Australia, sin recordarla, y se sintió un poco huérfana. Por supuesto, ella podía devolverles sus recuerdos en cualquier momento, pero ahora estaban lejos, no sabían quién era su hija, y probablemente tendrían algo del acento australiano adquirido. Casi un año, y ella había cambiado tanto…Con dieciocho años, la guerra la había convertido en una mujer con mucha confianza en sí misma, poderosa, franca y autocontrolada. Podía mantener la cabeza fría ante una emergencia, pero al mismo tiempo derramaba calidez hacia sus amigos.

Nunca se había preocupado por su aspecto físico, y siempre lo había mantenido estrictamente de acuerdo con las reglas. Lo único que nunca había logrado domar era el pelo castaño, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Jamás, había utilizado maquillaje durante el colegio, excepto en algunas ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo cuando había bailado con Viktor, en cuarto año. Su camisa estaba abotonada siempre hasta arriba, la corbata bien anudada, la túnica impecable, la falda apenas por encima de las rodillas, las medias inmaculadas y los zapatos lustrados. Jamás se había pintado las uñas, sólo las mantenía cortas y aseadas. Pero en su interior, Hermione siempre había sido algo indomable. Estudiaba duro, porque temía al fracaso, pero al final de sexto año, cuando Ron y ella habían decidido acompañar a Harry en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, aunque seguía siendo tan estricta consigo misma como de costumbre, en sus ojos había un brillo nuevo, que hablaba de un espíritu aventurero, valiente y algo fantasioso.

De pronto, Hermione se encontró con que la biblioteca (a la que había ido por instinto, para tranquilizarse) estaba completamente destruida. Avanzó entre los escombros y los libros quemados, apenada, y de pronto vio algo que la asustó. Una mano, blanca y cubierta de polvo, asomaba entre un montón de piedras de lo que había sido la pared. Paralizada, se quedó viendo la mano hasta que comprendió quién era: Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. Probablemente se había quedado en la biblioteca sin avisar a nadie, para defender sus libros. No había servido de nada. Ella estaba muerta. La biblioteca, destruida. Sin poder soportar la vista de otro cadáver ese día, con el cansancio acumulado y luego de no haber probado bocado desde la tarde anterior, Hermione se mareó. Hizo un esfuerzo por recuperarse, pero todo parecía sonar muy lejano. Se percató vagamente de que podía ver el cielo por el hueco del techo, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas y lloraba descontroladamente.

Antes de desmayarse, agotada, pensó que la imagen de Irma Pince no se borraría nunca de su mente.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó, gritó. Estaban torturándolo, lo pateaban, lo llamaban traidor. Lo cortaban en pedazos. Torturaban y asesinaban a sus padres con un cuchillo, apuñalándolos al estilo muggle. Siguió gritando hasta que una mano cálida se posó en su hombro derecho y una voz que conocía bien le dijo:

Malfoy, estás a salvo, estás en Hogwarts, estás vivo…

Era Hermione. Luego de desmayarse en biblioteca, Ron había salido a buscarla y las había encontrado, a ella y a Madame Pince. Pomfrey le había dicho que el agotamiento y la impresión de ver el cadáver de la bibliotecaria le habían hecho colapsar, y que necesitaba al menos tres días de descanso. "¿Tres días?" Pensó Hermione. "Es demasiado tiempo." Pero cuando la sanadora le dio una poción para dormir, luego de una sopa espesa y caliente, ella no pudo oponer más resistencia. Se había dormido, un poco más repuesta, a eso de las ocho de la noche, para despertarse asustada al amanecer, cuando los gritos de Malfoy habían interrumpido su sueño.

Malfoy no entendía nada. ¿Porqué Granger lo estaba tocando en el hombro? ¿Porqué intentaba tranquilizarlo? No había abierto los ojos. Cuando los abrió, vio que los de la sangre sucia se clavaban en los suyos, preocupados. ¿Sangre sucia?

No desde cuarto año. Cuando la había visto con Krum, el cuerpo esbelto, el vestido añil que revelaba los hombros elegantes. El corazón le saltaba en la garganta, y él había estado tan sorprendido que se había quedado parado durante un minuto, mirándola. Menos desde aquella vez en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando Bellatrix la había torturado incansablemente, intentando que la chica confesara. Recordó con angustia los gritos de Hermione, su delicada piel manchada de sangre, su antebrazo herido con las palabras "sangre sucia" que Bellatrix profundizaba cada vez más, riendo con una carcajada suave y gutural, tranquila, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

Pero la estaba torturando a _ella_. Y _ella _gritaba, se estremecía, rogaba y lloraba.

Al final, quedó tirada en el piso, la mirada perdida, las mejillas húmedas. La sangre no dejaba de manar de sus heridas. Pero esa visión no duró mucho, porque en seguida entraron San Potter y su satélite a buscarla.

Para él, nunca había sido una sangre sucia. Quizá antes la envidiaba, ella lo superaba en todas las materias. Pero cuando le pegó en tercer año, él estaba seguro de que le había hecho daño en el cerebro. ¿Cómo podía ser que a partir de ese momento hubiera dejado de verla como a la sabelotodo del curso? ¿Qué le había pasado para de pronto oler el perfume a limón de su cuerpo, ver el rojo de sus mejillas, apreciar la bondad en sus ojos marrones?

La había deseado desde siempre.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – La voz le salió ronca. Debía dejar de pensar tanto.

- Sucedió que gritabas como un enajenado, y me has despertado. ¿Pesadillas?

- Ya.

Su respuesta no tenía sentido. Pero Draco se volvió contra la pared, sin mirarla. No quería hablar.

_Bastardo. _Pensó ella, con enojo_._

Pero Hermione sabía bien que él no era un bastardo, que sólo era un chico asustado, al que habían obligado a ver y realizar cosas terribles, y que probablemente en poco tiempo más estaría enfrentando un juicio en el Ministerio de la Magia, con grandes probabilidades de terminar en Azkaban, que nunca había tenido verdadero amor de sus padres, y que ahora estos estaban muertos sin remedio, en algún lugar.

Se recostó en su propia cama, y al cabo de un rato, se durmió.

Pero Draco no.

El resto de la noche, permaneció despierto, recordando todo. Nunca se había sentido tan solo.


	2. Trabajos y Divisiones

_¡Hooola de nuevo! _

_En primer lugar quiero mandar un GRAN GRAN GRAN abrazotote de oso polar a mi mejor amiga, __**Marchu**__! Por darme la idea que me permite continuar la historia (me había trabado __ ). Y en segundo lugar quiero dar gracias a los que escribieron reviews, o siguen la historia, o la marcaron como favorita (genios todos la verdad, gracias por su piedad.) _

_Escribir es lo más lindo del universo, la verdad, es como parir un bebé (aunque nunca he parido uno), porque al menos en mi caso, los personajes tienden a desobedecerme, y después tengo que corregir todo, y nunca termina de gustarme, pero cuando al final termino un capítulo me siento fantástica jaja, como si hubiera tenido un bebé :') jajajaja_

_Un abrazo, y ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_PD: les sugiero que escuchen el tema "o'children", de Nick Cave, junto a la lectura de este fic. (Amo ese tema y ambienta mucho la atmósfera)_

_** Capítulo II: Trabajo y divisiones**_

La mañana siguiente a esa tarde en que Hermione encontró a Draco (o al revés) en el Bosque Prohibido, se hicieron los funerales. Se preparó un emplazamiento especial para homenajearlos: cerca del lago, había un arroyo que corría entre piedras y raíces, donde generalmente se capturaba a las hadas para ponerlas en los doce árboles de Navidad. Era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de pinos que daban sombra en verano y protegían el suelo de la nieve en invierno. Allí, las flores parecían crecer todo el año, y las colinas se veían con claridad, recortadas suavemente contra el cielo.

Esa mañana, prepararon las tumbas de Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Fred, Snape, (pues Harry había estado explicando, desesperado, el papel crucial de Snape en la victoria, y todos le habían creído, ya que, ¿Quién sabía más de todo lo que había pasado que Harry?) y algunos otros, aproximadamente unos treinta más.

En el centro del gran claro, se ubicó un monumento a los caídos, de mármol blanco, con el nombre de todos los magos que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort antes y después de su vuelta, en letras doradas. Por arriba de todo se leía la frase "La verdadera magia está en el amor", y debajo del monumento, un fuego conjurado por la profesora McGonagall ardía en una única llama, ubicada en el medio. Alrededor se dispusieron las lápidas, todas orientadas hacia el lago, y se enterraron los cuerpos. Gente de todas partes se apareció en los jardines del Colegio, con túnicas negras, para participar del momento. Hermione vio a la madre de Colin, llorando desesperadamente, abrazada a su marido, que parecía perdido en el dolor y temblaba como una hoja, sosteniendo también un montón de fotos que su hijo había ido sacando durante toda su educación en Hogwarts. Ambos habían llegado en el Expreso, que ese día había hecho un viaje especial para todos los que desearan asistir.

Ron se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, cubriéndola con la suya. Hermione sintió que temblaba, y se la apretó. Pero lo que más le impresionó, sin lugar a dudas, fue la cara de las mujeres Weasley. Molly y Ginny miraban el ataúd de Fred con los ojos vacíos, erguidas y abrazadas.

_No lloraban. _

Sus caras tenían la misma expresión que los rostros de las viudas de la primera guerra mundial que Hermione había visto en los libros de historia de su casa. Transmitían fuerza, pero hablaban también de de un dolor enorme, que debía ser llorado en privado. George se apoyaba en su padre, que parecía haber envejecido de repente, y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su hijo con aire ausente. Bill y Fleur lloraban, y Charlie intentaba calmar a Percy que, desesperado, quería enfrentarse a quien fuera y descargar su pena con un duelo violento, cegado por un llanto seco.

De pronto, notó que Harry estaba solo, mirando la tumba de Lupin y secándose con fuerza las lágrimas que le caían por el puente de la nariz y las mejillas. Arrastró a Ron hasta allí, y le tomó la mano a Harry, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara. Todos los presentes los miraban inquisitivos, y cuando la tierra tapó los féretros de los caídos, esperaron que Harry hablara.

En cambio, McGonagall tomó la palabra. Su voz sonaba cascada, rota, pero sus palabras eran firmes, como siempre había sido ella:

- Hoy, nos encontramos divididos en dos. Por una parte, somos conscientes de que Voldemort jamás podrá volver, y le hemos ganado la batalla al Mal. Esto es motivo suficiente para estar por el otro, el corazón nos pesa y los ojos se nos llenan de lágrimas al pensar en los caídos. Porque hoy, enterramos a personas que han luchado contra Voldemort y han dado la vida por los demás, pero no debemos olvidarnos de todos los que están enterrados en otras partes, pero que también lucharon. Estas personas tenían familias, amigos, pareja, y todos ellos lloran hoy sus muertes. Nunca los olvidemos, murieron para que el mundo sea mejor, para que la magia sea más pura, para que las futuras generaciones sean más felices.

La profesora se retiró, se parecía más que nunca a una anciana, el dolor los volvía a todos un poco más viejos.

Malfoy estaba también en el funeral, pero escondido detrás de unos árboles, escuchando, mirando, sin decir nada. ¿Qué tenía que llorar él? Su familia no había pertenecido realmente a ningún bando. Ir a llorar con los "buenos" sería algo tonto, pues no había peleado a favor de la Orden o de los Aurors o de quien fuera. Tampoco había peleado a favor de los mortífagos durante la batalla. Por eso habían matado a sus padres.

El dolor comenzó a trepar desde los pies, como una víbora negra, como un fuego oscuro, le aflojó las rodillas, le contrajo el vientre, le encadenó el corazón. Era como la crecida de un río, cada vez más ruidoso, cada vez más cercano, arrastrando barro, basura, personas y objetos. Arrastrando recuerdos.

La Mansión Malfoy un día de verano, espléndida e inmaclada.

Su madre riendo con elegancia.

Su padre escribiendo en un pergamino con una pluma plateada, serio pero tranquilo.

El jardín con los pavos reales y los rosales aquí y allá.

Los cuadros de antepasados.

**Los mortífagos**.

El Señor de las Tinieblas riéndose de él, de su familia, de su miedo.

La profesora de Estudios Muggles muriendo, su cuerpo cayendo como un saco de piedras sobre la mesa en la que su madre solía convidar a los invitados distinguidos.

La víbora, la maldita víbora, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente y aprisionando el cuerpo de la profesora.

El miedo, el terror, la obsesión.

Hermione Jean Granger torturada casi hasta la muerte, sobre el suelo de granito con intrincados dibujos del salón de té. Bellatrix riendo sádicamente.

Luego, Hogwarts.

El fuego maldito, el calor, él intentando escapar, Harry Potter. Harry Potter en una escoba, volviendo a salvarlo. Crabbe muerto por sus propias manos, por su propio fuego endemoniado.

¿De qué servía el orgullo familiar, la sangre, todo, si al fin y al cabo estaba más solo que nunca? Su funeral no sería concurrido si él fuera el muerto. Los cuerpos de sus padres debían ser historia en ese momento, con los mortífagos furiosos y aterrorizados como estaban.

Malfoy lloraba, con la frente apoyada sobre la dura corteza de un pino centenario.

Iría a Azkaban, se pudriría allí. Era seguro. Tenía la Marca, había sido cruel con todos los que no eran Slytherin durante seis años, y probablemente lo que peor sentaba al mundo mágico en general era que había sido un cobarde durante la Batalla Final.

No había peleado.

Luego de salir de la maldita Sala de los Menesteres, había sido incapaz de luchar, ni siquiera por salvarse a sí mismo. Sólo había podido rogarle por su vida a un Mortífago, y luego había recibido un puñetazo, presumiblemente de Weasley, al tiempo que una voz le gritaba "¡Es la segunda vez que te salvamos la vida esta noche, canalla traidor!". Y se sentía una basura.

_¿Cómo encajaba él en este esquema nuevo?_

* * *

Luego del funeral, los magos y brujas volvieron en el Expreso, y los que se quedaron eran los que querían ayudar a reconstruir el colegio. La magia negra no permitía que todo se solucionara con un simple hechizo reparador, y los daños más grandes debían ser arreglados a lo muggle, y lo más rápido posible, pues en sólo dos meses las clases debían empezar, costara lo que costase. Y Draco pensaba quedarse.

Hermione se quedó durante horas con Harry y Ron, luego de que todos los demás se fueran, tocándolos al pasar, agradeciendo y susurrando frases de aliento, en el cementerio. Ninguno de los tres quería volver al colegio aún. Se encaminaron a la orilla del lago, el sol del mediodía calentándolos. Luego de un rato, Ginny se les unió y Harry la abrazó.

- Basta de estar tristes, chicos.- Dijo de pronto la pelirroja, levantándose y plantándose al frente de ellos. – No pueden seguir tristes, hemos ganado la batalla, ya no habrá más Voldemort o mortífagos que amenacen nuestras vidas.

- Quizá ganamos, Ginny, pero ¿A qué precio? Fred está muerto, Lupin y Tonks también, y ni hablar de los demás. ¿Cómo seremos igual de felices que antes? – Dijo Hermione con suavidad.

- NUNCA seremos igual de felices que antes. Será una felicidad más genuina, porque sabremos apreciarla ya que hemos conocido la desesperación, la incertidumbre, el miedo. Fred no querría que estuviésemos así, de verdad. Él era un chico alegre, hermoso, bromista, y aunque esté destrozada intentaré ser feliz con todas mis fuerzas, porque es una forma de recordarlo mejor que estar todo el día lamentándome por haberlo perdido. – Las lágrimas de Ginny le desbordaban los ojos y fluían por las mejillas pecosas, libres y algo salvajes.

Pronto, los cuatro lloraban y se abrazaban, buscando apoyo, descargando el miedo y la rabia, y la pena, y la amargura de las pérdidas. Luego de unos instantes, se separaron, secaron las lágrimas y sonrieron, cansados. Harry se fue con Ginny, y Ron volvió a quedar a solas con Hermione.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No quería que me vieras llorar. No volverá a suceder. – Las orejas de Ron estaban coloradas.

- Ron, si no lloraras, me parecerías algo así como un robot.

- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

- Nada...me parecerías frío y descorazonado.

Se abrazaron, y pronto Ron hundió su nariz en el pelo de Hermione. Qué paz le transmitía tenerla entre sus brazos, cómo calmaba sus heridas sangrantes, qué hermosa era.

Qué estabilidad le proporcionaban los brazos de Ron. Era increíble, dulce, apasionado, leal. Era suyo.

Cerca de allí, un jovencito rubio y demacrado, miraba a la pareja que se abrazaba frente al lago y sentía cómo la amargura lo invadía como el veneno de un basilisco.

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Es un cap de transición, pero ya saben, lo bueno se hace esperar jejej. Un abrazo! Dejen REVIEWS, marquen como favorita, sigan la historia, pero lo más importante: disfrútenla!  
_

_Un abrazo enoooooooorme como Hogwarts jiji._


	3. Consecuencias

_Buenasss y santas!_

_Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, esta vez va a estar bueno, y van a pasar cosas, ya lo verán jaja. Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, etc etc, (las críticas, que sean constructivas, no sean agresivos porfas), déjenlas en un hermoso review. Si no, se me gastan los deditos y las ganas al mismo tiempo :P_

_Muchísimas gracias a Ahvalon por betear y por sus reviews, realmente me ayudan mucho a mejorar. _

_Nota:__No hagan caso al título del chap anterior. La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero toda la escena del funeral me parece que bien vale un capítulo enterito. Nadie puede estar feliz después de una guerra, aunque haya ganado. La felicidad está como…rota, por así decirlo. Supongo que sólo se puede sentir alivio porque todo haya terminado._

_Sugerencia:_Con este chap, pueden ir escuchando algunos temas de Kodaline (mi grupo irlandés favorito después de U2), como "talk", "high hopes", "what it is", "one day"…. Los que quieran!

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

_Un abrazo enorme, de verdad!_

_PD: voy a andar subiendo el cap 4 hoy mismo a ser posible, perdón Ahvalon, estoy muy ansiosa jejeje_

CAPÍTULO III: Consecuencias

Malfoy comenzó a sentirse muy cansado. Las heridas que le habían inflingido no eran precisamente leves y aunque Pomfrey le había dicho, bastante harta de sus preguntas, que se quedara acostado mientras todos los demás iban a los funerales, él no había hecho caso. Lo lamentaba. Sus piernas apenas lo sostenían y los diversos cortes, que tenía en todo el cuerpo, comenzaban a escocerle y a abrirse un poco debido a que el tejido muscular estaba muy débil aún.

Rearmándose como pudo, comenzó a subir la cuesta para llegar a la enfermería, pero el sol lo cegaba y pronto tuvo que sentarse, sediento y con náuseas, para no caer desmayado sobre el césped.

Un poco más lejos, Ron y Hermione, subían por los jardines para almorzar en el colegio y comenzar con las tareas de reconstrucción que les asignarían luego de comer. Iban abrazados, hablando y riendo. El sol de mayo era tibio, y el olor de las flores de la primavera se sentía en el aire, invitándolos a recostarse a mirar el cielo durante horas.

Por supuesto, Hermione no consideraba válida la opción de holgazanear. Su autocontrol clamaba que primero está el deber, por más pesado que sea, y luego la diversión. Claro que una pequeña y tímida parte de su mente le susurraba que diez años de vacaciones no le vendrían nada mal. Luego podría volver a Australia, quitarles el encantamiento desmemorizante a sus padres, y afrontar la vuelta al colegio, ya que quería terminar su educación básica porque aún no tenía muy claro a qué dedicarse después.

Ron estaba seguro de que no quería volver al colegio. Haría lo que fuese, podía entrar como Auror en el ministerio, ya que tenía aprobados los exámenes correspondientes, y mientras tanto ayudaría a su hermano con Sortilegios Weasley. Pero no volvería.

Iban ya por la mitad del camino cuando vieron una figura tirada en el piso. Instintivamente, Ron y Hermione sacaron las varitas y se acercaron corriendo.

Draco Malfoy.

Emitió un gemido suave cuando escuchó llegar a la pareja que había dejado en el lago. Granger, siempre ella ¿Por qué debía encontrarlo así? Se sentía débil, pero sintió que su ya machacado orgullo se levantaba en símbolo de protesta ante esa exposición innecesaria de su vulnerabilidad. Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que volvió a caer, sentado, sobre el escalón de piedra en el que había parado a descansar.

Hermione se sintió mal. Aunque lo detestara, no podía dejarlo tirado así, herido y probablemente a punto de colapsar. Por eso, la sorprendió cuando una voz fría salió de la garganta del maltrecho muchacho y dijo:

—Váyanse de aquí, puedo solo. No necesito de ustedes para nada, y menos de ti, sangre sucia. —Siseó, mirando a Hermione mientras decía éstas últimas palabras , ignorando un susurro en su cabeza que le decía que estaba siendo un idiota.—Tú y la comadreja pueden ir a besarse de nuevo al lago, conseguiré llegar a la enfermería por mis propios medios. Desaparezcan de mi vista.

Era increíble. El idiota, imbécil, escoria traidora de DRACO MALFOY estaba insultando a _su novia_, Hermione. Antes de darse cuenta, había agarrado al Slytherin por el cuello de la remera y lo levantaba por los aires, gritándole

- ¡CUCARACHA TRAIDORA, BASURA MORTÍFAGA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, siquiera, a hablarle a Hermione?! ¡Ella te salvó la vida! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Nadie quería que tú infectaras con tu ponzoña la enfermería donde hay gente que se sacrificó por defender el mundo de tu amado Lord Voldemort, cerdo asqueroso!

—_¡Impedimenta!_—Gritó Hermione. Draco cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y Ron se quedó mirándola, sorprendido— ¿No te das cuenta, Ron? ¡Está herido! Tiene sangre en la ropa. No digo que no sea un idiota, Fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy pero estábamos de buen humor hasta hace unos minutos… ¿Podríamos ignorarlo y seguir así luego de haberlo llevado a la enfermería? – Suplicó.

- ¿Lo defiendes? ¿Luego de todo lo que nos hizo? ¿Luego de haberlo visto suplicando por su vida a un _Mortífago? _Es detestable, Hermione. No entiendo cómo pudiste rescatarlo cuando lo viste en el Bosque Prohibido. —Ron estaba sorprendido e indignado ¿Qué estaba pasando con Hermione? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de a quién estaba defendiendo? Escuchó que ella le decía:

—Bueno, lo rescaté. No es un deber muy agradable, pero es un ser humano, y como tal merece que le den una segunda oportunidad. Dumbledore siempre apostaba a las segundas oportunidades.

Fue el fin, Ron estalló gritando:

- ¡ESTE NIÑO MALCRIADO TUVO DEMASIADAS OPORTUNIDADES, HER…

—¡No te atrevas a gritarme, Ronald Bilius Weasley! – Hermione lo miró a los ojos.- El deber es el deber, y hay que aceptarlo cuando nos toca. Ahora tiene la posibilidad de redimirse, y si yo tengo que asumir por completo sus cuidados, entonces lo haré. — La voz de Hermione era resbalosa como la seda, y Ron sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. La furia le apretó la garganta, y escupió:

— Bien. Haz lo que quieras, Hermione Jean Granger. Me voy al Gran Salón a comer, y creo que como primera medida deberías cargarlo, porque nadie lo hará por ti. Mucha suerte.

Sin mirarla, Ron se fue. "_Idiota" _pensó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a Malfoy, y éste no pudo poner resistencia cuando ella lo levantó por los aires para llevárselo a la enfermería. Sin dudas, ése sería un día muy largo para la joven bruja, quien ya no gozaba del optimismo de momentos atrás.

* * *

—Oh, no, señorita Granger, este muchacho no quiere obedecerme, yo no cuidaré de él. Hay aproximadamente cincuenta personas más a mi cargo, y no puedo lidiar con una que no respeta su propio tiempo de convalecencia. Si alguien debe cuidarlo, es usted. —Dijo Pomfrey, rabiosa. Se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy había escapado, y en el mismo momento había decidido que si Granger se lo había traído, imponiéndole el cuidado de un Mortífago, Granger debía asumir las consecuencias de tal acto. Otros la necesitaban más, y le darían menos trabajo.

Hermione la miró. El hastío y el mal humor comenzaban a arruinarle el día, sumado el hecho de que las personas la miraban raro por haber llevado a Malfoy a la enfermería y haber suplicado a Pomfrey que lo cuidara, porque "es una persona como cualquier otra". Bien ¿Querían que lo cuidara? Lo haría. ¿Nadie les había enseñado el valor del perdón?

—Lo cuidaré, señora Pomfrey. Sólo dígame qué tengo que hacer con él, y me encargaré de que se recupere.

— Bien. Debe esparcirle esta crema cicatrizante por todos los cortes del cuerpo, tres veces al día. – Dijo señalando un pote de arcilla que tenía un ungüento amarillo dentro.

Hermione se estremeció pensando en las palabras de asco que Malfoy le dedicaría por tocarlo. _Merlín_, pensó desanimada.

—Tiene que hacerle beber esta poción revitalizante con cada comida—Le señaló un frasco con un líquido azulado que se movía lentamente y burbujeaba. —Debe cambiarle los vendajes una vez al día, poniéndole éstas y sólo éstas vendas que ve aquí. Tienen un desinfectante que lo ayudará. Por nada del mundo deje que se levante. Tómele la temperatura cada media hora, y si sube más de dos grados, dele esta poción de aquí.

Dentro de un frasco verde había un líquido negro y grumoso, parecido al barro, que despedía un fuerte olor a excremento de caballo. Pero Hermione ni lo notó. En la desesperada mente de la muchacha, la solución al "problema Malfoy", como había decidido llamarle, era que el Slytherin sufriera un desafortunado accidente al caer desde la torre de Astronomía. Sólo eso la salvaría de días de continuo maltrato por parte del chico, estaba segura. Sin embargo se controló, y cuando contestó el tono de voz que utilizó hizo que la temperatura de la habitación descendiera diez grados:

—Gracias, de ahora en más yo me haré cargo.

No había nada que detestara más que la tarea que ella misma se acababa de imponer. Luego de todo este trabajo, extendería las vacaciones de diez a veinte años, se iría a la playa, viviría como una muggle, y jamás volvería a hacer magia de nuevo.

_Adiós a tu carrera en el ministerio, Hermione. _Dijo una voz irónica en su cabeza.

Dentro del Gran Salón, Ron comía y hablaba con la boca llena a Harry y a Ginny.

- ¡…Y emtoncezs, me 'mpidió agarrarlo y tirarlo al 'ago p'ra que se lo coma e' calamar gigamte! ¿Puedem cre'rlo? — terminó de tragar con esfuerzo, tomó un gran sorbo de jugo de calabaza y agregó. —¡Hermione Jean Granger defendiendo al imbécil de Malfoy, diciendo que se merece una segunda oportunidad! ¡Parece que, en tan solo unos segundos, ha olvidado los años de continuos insultos que él le dirigió!

—Bueno, Ron —dijo Ginny diplomáticamente—luego de esta batalla horrible, quizás las antiguas rivalidades de estudiante tengan que quedar bien lejos. Hermione sabe lo que hace, por algo es más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos…

—Además, Ron—terció Harry—, si Malfoy se hubiera encontrado contigo en el bosque, tú también lo habrías llevado a la enfermería.

Ron calló, ceñudo, sabiendo que su hermana y su amigo tenían razón. Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo, apretó la boca, y por último los miró, rendido. Agarró una pata de pollo, comenzó a masticarla y dijo, luego de un momento:

- Malfoy nunca se lo agradecerá. Todo el trabajo que ella se tome con él será en vano. La lastimará, porque sé que la lastima ese maldito insulto, sangre sucia, ya saben. Pero ella seguirá cuidándolo, porque es "el deber".

—Pues, ella ya conoce cuáles son las consecuencias de haberlo rescatado: nadie más va a querer cuidarlo. Todos están ocupados en otras cosas, arreglando el colegio para el primero de septiembre, revisando a algún enfermo, reponiendo las plantas en los invernaderos, y todas esas cosas que nos mantendrán ocupados desde ahora hasta dentro de un mes, cuando terminemos este voluntariado. Y el que no esté trabajando todo el día, probablemente se invente una excusa para no ayudarla. Ella es capaz de dominar sus emociones ante el deber, pero no es tan fácil para todos. —Concluyó Ginny, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry. Éste la miró y Ron comprendió que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

¿Pero, qué hago yo ahora?— Preguntó Ron, desesperado.

Nadie pudo contestarle porque en ese mismo momento apareció la profesora McGonagall, con aire preocupado, seguida de Hagrid, Kingsley, y Bill Molly y Arthur Weasley. La profesora tomó la palabra, y comunicó:

—Potter, Weasleys, necesito hablar con ustedes. Ahora.


	4. Mal presagio

_Finalmente, para recompensarles su tiempo de espera, llegó el nuevo y flamante capítulo cuatro. Me demoré muchísimo más que lo que les dije, y es que se me alargó un poco el asunto. Me gusta más ahora, y espero que a ustedes también. Dejen reviews, se los ruego, de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos. Por favor. Pásenlo a sus amigos si les gusta, realmente quiero dedicarme a escribir y me encantaría que me ayudaran a mejorar, sería lo mejor que podrían hacer por mí y se ganarían el cielo o dondequiera que ustedes piensen que van después de morir.  
_

_Un abrazo gigante, y disfruten de la lectura. Si quieren crear ambiente, pueden escuchar "Women of Ireland" mientras leen, y después lo que más les guste. Adiós!_

**Capítulo cuatro: Mal presagio**

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny caminaban perezosamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, charlando y riéndose a carcajadas. Sus corazones estaban llenos de optimismo y el día mismo parecía acompañarlos en ese estado de ánimo, con un sol brillante que hacía cantar los pájaros y una brisa suave con olor a flores. Bajaron hasta la orilla del lago y se sentaron allí, en círculo, a comer lo que habían sacado de las cocinas: jugo de calabaza y sándwiches fríos. Era mediodía. El lago parecía un espejo azul que la brisa agitaba de vez en cuando.

Hermione besó a Ron, y cuando se separó de él, vio que el muchacho la miraba con los ojos vidriosos. Los demás se habían quedado en silencio. Luego de un momento, Harry habló con voz grave:

- Debemos irnos ahora, Hermione. Lo siento.

McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley y los Weasley venían por el camino hacia el lago.

Sin siquiera mirarla, sus amigos se fueron con ellos. Un soplo de aire frío le puso la piel de gallina.

De repente, todo quedó en silencio y estático, como si alguien hubiera detenido el tiempo. No se movían las hojas de los árboles, no cantaban los pájaros, no golpeteaban las pequeñas olas del lago contra las piedras de la orilla. Ni siquiera se escuchaba su propio aliento agitado. Alarmada, Hermione se acercó a la orilla del lago y miró la superficie gris. Nada.

Pero sin previo aviso, un grito desgarrador cortó el aire enrarecido y la asustó hasta el paroxismo. Largo y agudo, el chillido fue elevándose con tonos cada vez más frenéticos de desesperación, y de pronto se cortó en sollozos amargos y gemidos guturales. Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente y comenzó a temblar, paralizada. La que lloraba era una mujer pálida, con el pelo rojo cayéndole enmarañado hasta la cintura. Vestía una túnica gris andrajosa y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Hermione la miró con horror. El viento se hizo frío y huracanado, azotándola sin piedad. La mujer levantó una mano larga y retorcida sin dejar de llorar, y la señaló mirándola directamente a la cara. Hermione sintió el corazón quemándole en el pecho y descubrió que el cielo se había nublado y estaba tormentoso. Cuando quiso correr, se tropezó con un obstáculo y por poco cayó. Miró hacia abajo.

El cadáver de Ron, cubierto de sangre y con los ojos abiertos, yacía de cara al cielo. Las primeras gotas le golpearon la piel, heladas, y el grito de Hermione se unió con el de la mujer pelirroja. Se agachó junto a Ron y lo levantó, mientras susurraba con desesperación:

- Ron, mi amor, levántate, despierta, estarás bien…Ron…

Harry, a quien no había visto antes, le decía al oído:

– No pudimos hacer nada, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…. – La voz del chico sonaba hueca, como si un dementor lo hubiera besado.

Hermione soltó a Ron suavemente, y supo que ella también había muerto cuando vio de nuevo los ojos azules de Ron mirando sin ver la tormenta del cielo.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Ginny caminaban hacia la salita contigua al Gran Salón, en donde, recordó Harry, le anunciaron que no había forma de no participar del Torneo de los Tres Magos si el Cáliz decía que él era el campeón.

Apenas entraron, McGonagall tomó la palabra, decidida:

– Hemos decidido contarles esta información confidencial, porque sabemos que tarde o temprano se enterarán de esto. – la profesora miró a Hagrid con suspicacia y al hombre, de repente, le pareció muy interesante algo que había en el techo. – Hay un ejército de mortífagos que ha decidido no darse por vencido aunque Voldemort haya muerto. Quieren atacar Hogwarts. – Lanzó sin preámbulos.

Todos los ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

– ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Harry, mortalmente serio. ¿Nunca se acababan los problemas?

– El primero de Septiembre, cariño. – Contestó Molly Weasley, mirando a su marido con nerviosismo. – Nosotros sólo veníamos a avisarles, no queremos que participen en ello. El ejército está a medias liderado por los Carrow, y ya sabemos que son peligrosos.

– Madre, ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Dijo Ginny, de repente. – Por supuesto que iremos a luchar contra los mortífagos…

– Tú no irás, Ginny,- Dijo Ron haciendo un movimiento con la mano hacia ella. Harry asintió mirándola con fiereza. Una fiereza que la muchacha ignoró olímpicamente, por cierto.- Pero, - ¿Cómo pensaron que diciéndonos esto iban a evitar que nos involucremos? – el muchacho parecía sinceramente sorprendido. Ginny lo miró con odio y le escupió:

– Yo participo en lo que a mí se me da la gana, tarado…

– ¡No van a participar, ustedes son los más buscados! – Exclamó McGonagall. - Señorita Weasley, creo que recordará que usted fue la encargada de boicotear muchas de las…"actividades" de los Carrow en el Colegio. No es que yo haya hecho mucho por detenerla, ni a usted ni al señor Longbottom…pero sin duda la están buscando. Señor Weasley, Potter, es obvio por qué los buscan a ustedes. Seremos menos eficientes si van, pues todos querremos protegerlos. – La profesora los miró con hastío.

Un silencio muy tenso dominó la habitación. Ginny y Ron miraban a su madre con enojo, Harry parecía ausente, McGonagall fruncía el ceño y todos los demás rehuían el contacto visual.

Harry, con voz suave y decidida, dijo:

– Somos mayores de edad. No pueden prohibirnos que vayamos.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos, consternados. Evidentemente no habían pensado en esa posibilidad, y no había forma de rebatir el argumento del muchacho. Ni siquiera Molly podía hablar, aunque estaba indignada, y las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, como cuando Ron estaba nervioso o enojado. Kingsley tomó la palabra, y con su voz grave y profunda, le dijo:

– Bien. Pueden acompañarnos, pero sólo si se quedan en la retaguardia, junto a Hagrid, Bill, Charlie y Fleur. Podrán unirse a la batalla únicamente si ven chispas rojas en el cielo.

– De acuerdo. – Dijeron los tres jóvenes.

Un brillo especial les hacía chispear los ojos. "Gryffindors, siempre arriesgándose innecesariamente..." Pensó Kingsley, que había sido Ravenclaw.

Ginny preguntó, como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto:

– Genial, pero… ¿Dónde está este ejército de mortífagos al que hay que enviar a Azkaban?

En ese momento recibió dos miradas fulminantes de parte de su los dos varones, y volvió a ignorarlos.

– Eh…Grawp me avisó. – dijo Hagrid avergonzado. - Están en las cuevas en donde solía esconderse Sirius, y él ahora habita cerca de allí, en las colinas circundantes. Los vio una noche.

– Sí, pero…¿Cómo pudo saber Grawp cuándo planean atacar el Colegio y quiénes los lideran? No le debe resultar muy fácil esconderse a escuchar, ¿No? – Ironizó Ron con una media sonrisa. Ginny le pegó un codazo y el muchacho se retorció, dolorido. Hagrid abrió la boca para contestar con enojo, pero fue interrumpido por Arthur Weasley, que dijo con calma:

– Por Grawp nos enteramos de que un grupo de mortífagos se había escondido en las cuevas.- Aclaró. - Unas horas atrás, antes de los funerales, pusimos un poco de Veritaserum del departamento de Aurores en la sopa de Draco Malfoy, y él nos reveló el resto de la información. No recuerda nada, no queríamos que supiera todo lo que nos había dicho por si decide pasarse al otro bando... de nuevo.

Ron miró a su padre con suspicacia

– ¿Y si la información es falsa? ¿Y si el malnacido de Malfoy está mintiendo y hay una acromántula asesina en las cuevas? –las orejas se le pusieron coloradas y abrió un poco los ojos cuando pensó en las acromántulas. A su lado, Harry asentía. Sólo Ginny miraba hastiada al par de magos.

– Oye, idiota, no creo que el Veritaserum te haga decir mentiras, y Malfoy no está en posición de decirlas tampoco. Ya deja de considerarlo un traidor y comienza a pensar por tus propios medios. – Le espetó la pelirroja a su hermano, hastiada. Éste la miró con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

– Pero, Ginny… - Balbuceó.

– Ella tiene razón, Ron. – Interrumpió Harry, quien de pronto parecía haber entendido todo. Ron lo miró con los ojos aún más abiertos y echando chispas, sintiendo que su amigo lo traicionaba sólo para no pelearse con su novia, y Ginny sonrió seductoramente a Harry, que le devolvió una sonrisa embobada. Molly interrumpió, hablando más fuerte y con más tensión que de costumbre:

– Basta, chicos. Prométanme que permanecerán en la retaguardia a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

– Lo prometemos, señora Weasley. – Aseguró Harry. Sólo Ginny y Ron se percataron de que la mano izquierda del muchacho, a medias oculta entre su ropa, cruzaba el índice y el mayor momentáneamente.

– ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó Ron. Todos dieron un ligero respingo, reparando en que la muchacha no se hallaba en la habitación.

– Bueno…la misión de ella ahora es quedarse con Draco Malfoy. Si los mortífagos saben que el muchacho está vivo, no descansarán hasta matarlo. No sabemos cómo escapó sin que lo notaran, pero ahora su vida es nuestra responsabilidad y debemos protegerlo. Hemos hablado con Hermione cinco minutos antes de hablar con ustedes, y ella ha aceptado…bueno, más o menos, nos lanzó un maleficio cuando salíamos de la enfermería, tuvimos que huir de unos pájaros que nos querían picotear…la cuestión es que… es mejor si no le dicen que les dijimos. – Resumió Hagrid.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí antes de asentir frenéticamente hacia el semigigante. Los tres, especialmente Ron, conocían los pájaros enojados de la chica, y ninguno quería vérselas con ellos.

* * *

Hermione despertó sobresaltada en el sillón que había dispuesto cerca de la camilla en donde dormía Malfoy (no demasiado cerca, sólo lo suficiente como para oírlo quejarse por algo importante). Se había dormido luego de la charla con McGonagall, Kingsley y compañía, aunque estuviera muy enojada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sudaba frío, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de soñar. Se levantó temblorosa a beber agua, pero cuando se acercó a donde estaba la jarra y miró por la ventana, se paralizó. Una mujer pelirroja estaba en los jardines, con las manos en la cara y un vestido gris que se agitaba aunque no hubiera brisa. Parecía arrancada de otro siglo. Lentamente, como si le costara, se quitó las manos del rostro, revelando una cara pálida contraída en una mueca de desesperación, y con una mano tensa la señaló, abriendo la boca increíblemente para gritar de una forma que pareció absorber todo el oxígeno del mundo. No escuchó el ruido del vaso al caer y estallar en pedazos, tampoco el gemido de Malfoy, que dormía, ni la exclamación de Madame Pomfrey, quien estaba dos camas más allá atendiendo a un herido. En su mente, las cosas eran un caos, pero razonaba rápido: acababa de ver una banshee, y eso sólo podía significar que alguien muy querido para ella iba a morir pronto. Un miedo atroz le invadió los pensamientos y le dejó sólo el más desesperante y terrible de todos.

"¡_Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron!" _

Experimentando el pánico más abrumador de su vida, salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Hermione sentía cómo el costado comenzaba a dolerle mientras corría como nunca en su vida. Ron no debía ir por ningún medio a pelear. Si bien la ira la había dominado por un momento cuando vinieron a informarle que todos se irían y ella se quedaría cuidando al pelmazo de Malfoy, nunca pensó que alguno de ellos corría serio peligro. Para ella, no había nada más peligroso que Voldemort, y Bellatrix desde que la había torturado en la mansión Malfoy. Ambos estaban muertos, pero ella había visto una banshee…y sabía lo que significaban. Muerte segura. Entró al Gran Comedor con la cara roja y un dolor punzante en el vientre, miró a su alrededor y vio que Luna miraba el techo soñadoramente.

- ¡Luna, Luna! ¿Has visto a Ron? ¡Luna! – exclamó Hermione. La zarandeó frenéticamente y la muchacha pareció reaccionar. La miró y le sonrió suavemente antes de decirle:

- Están en la salita adyacente, con…

Pero Hermione ya se había ido.

La muchacha iba a tanta velocidad que no reparó en las personas que salían del salón adjunto, sólo vio a Ron, y así como llegó, lo abrazó y se le colgó en el mismo acto. Los ojos azules de Ron la miraron con cariño y con sorpresa, y hundiendo ligeramente la nariz en el cabello de la chica, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

- Ron…yo vi…pues…

Hermione dejó de hablar y Ron comprendió, por el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha - ya que en ningún momento había hecho nada para cambiarla de posición contra él - que lloraba. Preocupado, le susurró al oído:

- Cálmate, Hermione…estoy aquí… ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha tragó con fuerza, aún colgada de Ron, y se separó de él lentamente, pero sin soltarlo. Intentando calmarse y temblando, habló.

- Vi una banshee. Me…me miró y gritó como si la estuvieran apuñalando. Ron, no puedes ir a luchar – se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar al borde de la histeria.- Ninguno puede ir, por favor…

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall comprendió todo. Las banshees anuncian la muerte de un ser querido. Generalmente se hallaban entre las familias celtas "puras", o las más antiguas, pero ahora se sabía que si se tenía algo de sangre celta en las venas, una banshee podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente antes de hablar:

- Señorita Granger, me gustaría que volviéramos a la sala adyacente, dado que todo Hogwarts está intentando ver qué sucede. Acompáñeme, por favor. – Hermione se soltó finalmente de Ron y siguió a la profesora. – El resto también puede venir, muchas gracias.- Agregó la profesora, sin echar ni una mirada hacia atrás.

Audibles suspiros de alivio se percibieron en la comitiva, que regresó a la sala y cerró la puerta con discreción.

Ya dentro de la habitación, McGonagall se volvió resueltamente hacia Hermione y le dijo:

- Señorita Granger, ¿Tiene usted sangre celta?

- Pues…mi abuela paterna era irlandesa… - Dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

- Entonces ya sabemos por qué se le ha aparecido la banshee… ¿No cree que el anuncio es para alguien de su familia?

- Toda mi familia es muggle. Mis padres están desmemorizados en Australia, mis abuelos viven en Escocia, y mis tíos viven en Cornualles, lejos de todo esto. – Enumeró la joven bruja. – No sé qué me está anunciando…pero la vi como los veo a ustedes, profesora. Le aseguro que era real.

- No lo dudo, - dijo McGonagall – Y ahora que sabemos que su familia es muggle, la banshee no puede anunciarle nada relacionado con ellos.

- No puede ir ninguno de ustedes a pelear…por favor…. – suplicó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

- Hermione, no queremos, _debemos_ ir a luchar contra los mortífagos, si terminan de organizarse la guerra podría continuar por años… - Dijo Ginny como reprochándole.

- Lo sé, Ginny…pero alguno de ustedes está en peligro mortal, no sé quién puede ser y tengo miedo…

- Eso es muy fácil de resolver, Hermione…¿Quién de nosotros, además de ti, tiene sangre celta? – Dijo Harry.- Yo, por lo que sé de mi familia, no tengo.

- Nosotros tampoco. – Dijo Ron. Somos ingleses desde hace generaciones.

- Yo tengo. – Dijo McGonagall. – Nací en Escocia.

Un silencio tenso se extendió en el grupo. El ambiente estaba tan pesado que hasta respirar parecía molesto. Luego de unos minutos de miradas esquivas, Kingsley dijo con firmeza y autoridad:

- Minerva, no irá. Es demasiado peligroso, la banshee nunca se equivoca. Usted se quedará a proteger el Colegio junto al equipo de Aurors de mi confianza. Es una orden.

McGonagall lo miró, altiva, por encima de sus gafas cuadradas. Los ojos verdes de la mujer lanzaban chispas. Kingsley Shacklebolt empequeñeció perceptiblemente. McGonagall siguió mirándolo fijo mientras le decía con frialdad:

- Muy bien, Ministro – la omisión de su nombre de pila, utilizado habitualmente por la mujer, hizo enrojecer a Kingsley – No iré. Pero tenga por seguro, se lo advierto, que estaré muy cerca de allí. Adiós.

Se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la salida con gran dignidad. Una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, herida por no poder batallar y sin miedo a morir. Kingsley seguía ruborizado cuando se dirigió al resto de la muchedumbre:

- Bien…creo que eso es todo. ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? – Preguntó con voz amable.

Hermione aún tenía la nariz roja y la pequeña boca contraída como si fuera a llorar, pero se las arregló para contestar:

- Un poco mejor. Muchas gracias. Lo siento mucho, no quería causar este disturbio – las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon – Ahora…me voy a la enfermería.

Sin decir más, se dio vuelta y casi salió corriendo del salón. Ron intentó seguirla, pero sintió el brazo de Harry que lo detenía. Ellos también se despidieron del resto y salieron afuera. Harry, sostenía por el hombro al testarudo pelirrojo, que a toda costa quería seguir a su novia y quedarse con ella el resto del día.

- Ron, ¿Qué crees que acaba de suceder? –Preguntó Harry intentando mantenerse calmado- Hermione nunca ha tenido visiones. Ni sueños extraños. Ni siquiera un simple dejà-vu, ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó.

- Pues no tuvo nada de eso – dijo Ron resueltamente – vio una banshee, y las banshees no son visiones. Son seres reales. No sé cómo ni por qué se le apareció a ella, pero alguien iba a morir. Gracias al cielo McGonagall renunció.

- Debemos hablar con Trelawney. – Al ver la cara de asombro y repugnancia de Ron bufó.- Lo sé, no es lo mejor que hay en el mercado, pero no estuvo en la reunión y no sabe nada. Ella debe conocer a las banshees…

- No digas más. Vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión – Dijo Ron cansinamente.

* * *

La profesora Trelawney se hallaba en su torre, que afortunadamente no había sido destruida, degustando un té negro y sentada frente al fuego de su chimenea, que despedía un asfixiante olor a rosas, jazmines, sándalo y vainilla. De pronto, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de su despacho y la mujer saltó sobre su asiento.

- ¡Ya voy! – Dijo bruscamente. De pronto, pareció darse cuenta de que era la profesora Trelawney, famosa por su lentitud y su teatralidad para hablar, y dijo con voz suave – Ya voy, visitante.

Fuera de la habitación, Harry y Ron se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. La profesora Trelawney no era su favorita. Cuando la mujer les abrió, los miró con sus ojos de insecto y les preguntó, soñadora:

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí, mis niños? ¿Desean saber su fortuna ahora que está pronta la batalla contra los últimos secuaces de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? Yo puedo leer sus manos y anticiparles lo que vendrá…o podemos leer juntos las tazas de té… Espero que en este tiempo sin vernos hayan continuado con el entrenamiento de su ojo interior, ¿Verdad? Recuerdo aquel diario de sueños que una vez me entregaron…era hermoso. Muy preciso y bien hecho…

Harry y Ron se miraron con hastío. Era la mujer más insoportable del planeta. Ron la miró y le dijo bruscamente:

- No, profesora. Vinimos a preguntarle si conoce algo sobre las banshees.

La mujer, que mientras Ron hablaba había abierto la boca para seguir, la dejó allí, abierta, mirando al muchacho como si se le hubiera aparecido una cucaracha voladora en la taza de té. Cuando procesó el pedido que le había hecho el pelirrojo los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente. Tomó aire de repente y le dijo:

- ¿Banshees? ¿Acaso han visto una, mis niños? – Miró a Harry con expresión de horror - ¡Tú, mi muchacho, mi niño, has visto el presagio de muerte! ¡Morirás a manos de los seguidores de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!

Harry ahogó un gemido de frustración.

- No, profesora. Lo único que queremos saber es todo lo que usted sepa sobre las banshees. Nadie ha visto ninguna, pero la familia de Ron tiene antepasados escoceses – codeó a Ron y el muchacho asintió convencido – y queremos asegurarnos de que sabemos todo sobre ellas, por si…. – compuso una mueca de tristeza- por si tenemos algún anuncio antes de irnos.

La mujer lo miró. Por una vez, se quedó callada y con un ademán los invitó a entrar. Los acomodó cerca del fuego (para desesperación de ambos magos, ya que la primavera estaba especialmente húmeda ese año) y les sirvió un té negro muy azucarado. Ron no pudo evitar una momentánea expresión de repugnancia, mientras gruesas gotas de transpiración comenzaban a caerle por la frente colorada. Harry lo miró entre divertido y torturado, pues él también se hallaba demasiado cerca del calor del hogar, y luego miró fijo a la profesora, con una seriedad pasmosa. La mujer le mantuvo la mirada y comenzó:

- Lamentablemente, las banshees no son las criaturas mágicas más populares. Si bien son parientes de las hadas, no comparten con ellas su vanidad y sólo se dedican a anunciar muertes llorando, gritando y gimiendo. Antes se las podía encontrar únicamente en las familias puramente celtas, cuyos apellidos comenzaban con los prefijos O, o Mc, anunciando la muerte de cada miembro con algo de antelación. Pero hace dos siglos que casi ninguna familia es únicamente celta, y las banshees se han multiplicado y han comenzado a servir a cualquier familia con un antepasado escocés o irlandés. No solamente anuncian la muerte de un miembro de sangre, sino también de aquellos seres queridos que no comparten nuestra sangre, tales como amigos, parejas, o personas que admiramos o que son nuestras mentoras. No sabemos por qué han hecho esto, pero ahora basta con un solo pariente celta para llegar a tener una.

Harry y Ron se miraron con el alivio pintado en las caras. Entonces, habían acertado. La banshee servía a la familia de Hermione y le había anunciado la muerte de McGonagall. Así evitarían que la gran profesora muriera en batalla y todo saldría bien.

Agradecieron a la profesora, y esquivando todas las indirectas de la mujer para que se quedaran, se fueron de la habitación.

* * *

En la enfermería, Hermione se había dormido tapada con una manta amarilla, sobre el sillón que había hecho aparecer cerca de la cama de Malfoy. Pomfrey le había preguntado si la podía ayudar con el resto de los pacientes, y se había disculpado por el maltrato anterior. Despertó bruscamente cuando Malfoy emitió un quejido de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de curarle las heridas, bajarle la fiebre, administrarle la poción cicatrizante y aguantar sus humillantes frasecitas de sangre pura malcriado. Suspiró discretamente y haciendo tripas corazón, se levantó. Sentía el cuerpo flojo y cansado, la tensión vivida momentos antes la había dejado débil. Se acercó a la camilla de Malfoy, en una esquina y rodeada de cortinas que impedían que los otros internados lo vieran. "Lo discriminarán para siempre por ser Mortífago" pensó. Le daba un poco de pena, un muchacho tan controlado por la familia y tan criado entre mentiras no tenía libertad de acción. Aunque Malfoy la hubiera herido en múltiples ocasiones, ella siempre lo había visto con una especie de desdén y lástima que le impedía odiarlo. En el corazón de la muchacha, Malfoy ocupaba el lugar que tenía reservado para los desafortunados. Sacudiendo la cabeza en un gesto resignado, corrió las cortinas y los ojos se le abrieron de sorpresa. Todas las heridas del chico estaban sangrando, manchándole el pijama blanco de la enfermería. "Maldita magia negra", pensó recuperándose de la impresión.

- Granger… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso morí y debo compartir el infierno contigo? – Dijo Malfoy en tono ácido. Luego de un momento de fulminarla con los ojos grises, frunció el ceño. Se notaba que estaba dolorido. Sin embargo, Hermione sintió un acceso de ira repentino y le espetó:

- Nadie quiere cuidarte, maldito niño consentido. Así que como fui yo quien te cargó desde los jardines hasta aquí_ por segunda vez_, yo soy la encargada de que recuperes la salud. Intenta no provocarme demasiado, no sea que un día me distraiga y te dé un veneno en vez de un tónico revitalizante. – terminó con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera la piel de gallina. Se parecía mucho a una leona enojada, y él estaba tan dolorido que decidió callarse por un rato. Cerró los ojos y la boca, y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Al menos eso lo mantendría a raya por un rato.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. Ella estaba a cargo de cuidar a Malfoy…debía esparcirle la poción por todas las heridas…las del pecho…las de las piernas…las de la espalda… sus pensamientos habían estado tan agitados que sólo había considerado los cortes en los brazos. Rogando al cielo que Malfoy no hiciera escenas, le desabotonó el pijama y le quitó las vendas. No iba a detenerse en su deber sólo por tener que tocar a Malfoy. Había vivido cosas peores.

Tomó un poco de poción amarilla como la yema de un huevo y hundió el dedo índice hasta la mitad. La sustancia era gomosa y tibia, y se le pegaba al dedo con facilidad. Sacó el dedo de la poción y la acercó a un gran corte sangrante que iba desde la clavícula hasta el antebrazo del muchacho, y lo pasó suavemente por encima. Malfoy sentía cómo la sustancia iba poniéndole la piel de gallina y aliviándolo al mismo tiempo, y suspiró. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Granger tendría que hacer eso con todas sus heridas y se tensó. No podía ser. Tenía heridas en la pierna…cerca de lugares demasiado íntimos. No podía ser. No Granger. Se pasaría la poción él mismo de ser necesario, pero ella no lo haría. Sin embargo se dio cuenta, con la serenidad de los desesperados, que él no podía hacerlo y que probablemente nadie querría, excepto ella. Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, no dijo nada.

Hermione no lo miraba mientras le aplicaba la poción. Aunque intentara aparentar seguridad acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, el nerviosismo amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, retrasó el momento de comenzar con las piernas y pasó primero por los brazos, examinándolos sin decir nada. Cuando llegó el turno del torso, observó por primera vez que los cortes allí eran más profundos…y algunos estaban demasiado cerca de…Intimidada, sintió cómo las mejillas se le teñían de rojo. Malfoy la miró y con una débil sonrisa que intentaba ser irónica, le dijo:

- Bienvenida al mundo de la enfermería, Granger.

- Créeme, Malfoy, no hay nada peor que ser enfermera de un idiota como tú. – Le contestó Hermione. La ira que había comenzado a sentir momentos antes aún le hacía temblar las piernas.

Malfoy no le contestó. Torció la cara, cerró los ojos y se quedó muy serio y callado. Por un momento, Hermione se sintió mal. Sabía que lo había herido, pero lo prefería así, quieto, antes que lanzando esos dardos envenenados que usaba en lugar de palabras. Tocarlo ya era suficiente tortura. Sin más, se concentró en la desagradable tarea que tenía enfrente, moviendo al muchacho con la varita de vez en cuando, aunque éste no parecía reaccionar.

En la mente de Draco sólo cabía un pensamiento_: "Te lo mereces." _Esa idea lo acompañaba desde la mañana, cuando se había dado cuenta de que si aparecía en el funeral nadie lo miraría con buenos ojos. Mortífago, al igual que toda su familia. Temía por su suerte, ya que pronto vendría el Ministerio a llevárselo a Azkaban. Inconscientemente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la familia que había perdido casi cuarenta y ocho horas atrás.

Su madre, con los abrazos algo rígidos pero cálidos que le brindaba sólo en ocasiones muy especiales...Su madre siempre había sido así, temerosa de mostrar sus sentimientos por miedo a Lucius Malfoy y sus ideas sobre la familia. En el fondo, aunque congeniaba con la política de Voldemort, Narcissa nunca había sentido apego por el grupo que se dedicaba a sembrar el caos. Y a decir verdad, tampoco por su marido. El casamiento de ambos había sido arreglado cuando tenían apenas cinco años, y Narcissa había sido criada para obedecer a los hombres y mantener la compostura ante cualquier situación. Por eso, el gran amor de la vida de la mujer era Draco, su hijo, el único ser que ella podía llamar "suyo." Lo amaba y, al final, le había salvado la vida.

Había algo que nadie en el mundo conocía menos Draco Malfoy. En los momentos finales, su madre le había dado la oportunidad de escapar, lanzándole un hechizo desilusionador y otro supersensorial. Luego le había arrojado su propia varita, mirándolo a los ojos y diciéndole claramente _"corre". _Draco no sabía cómo había pasado, pero de pronto, se había encontrado corriendo lejos de los mortífagos con la varita de su madre en las manos y el cuerpo lleno de heridas que no le dolían debido a la adrenalina. Veía, escuchaba, olía y sentía todo a su alrededor. Oía los pequeños insectos revoloteando las plantas, sentía cómo cortaba el viendo al correr, olía las flores, las hojas y el pasto que pisaban sus pies y veía las colinas más verdes y el cielo más azul. Sabía que se desangraba sin remedio, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban corría lo más rápido posible. El encantamiento supersensorial le había permitido desaparecer de la zona de cuevas y aparecer en Hogwarts al escuchar un grupo de mortífagos acercándose para matarlo. Ahora no podrían encontrarlo nunca más. Nadie sospecharía que había pedido asilo en el Colegio donde seguramente todos querían asesinarlo. Sí, su madre le había salvado la vida antes de morir.

Y luego, claro, estaba su padre. Su padre congeniaba completamente con las ideas de El Innombrable, pero nunca había pensado que un niño como Harry Potter lo vencería. Cuando eso sucedió, la falsa sensación de seguridad y victoria que lo acompañaba se desvaneció para siempre. El miedo lo hizo volver cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas revivió, pero ya no quería tener nada que ver con él. Así que fue, presentó sus respetos y se entregó a la causa otra vez, aunque bastante menos entusiasmado.

Claro que el Señor Oscuro sabía todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre, y se encargó de torturarlo. Draco nunca olvidaría su cara luego de que Voldemort lo castigara por su fracaso en el Ministerio. Estaba pálido y cuando abrió la boca, se pudo ver sangre entre los dientes. Parecía que se había mordido la lengua con mucha fuerza. Durante los días siguientes casi perdió la razón, con los ojos fijos en el techo y el cuerpo tenso constantemente. Si no fuese por los cuidados de Narcissa, jamás se habría recuperado.

Y luego, cuando finalmente su padre se encontraba mejor, El Innombrable se mudó a la Mansión.

Ahí comenzó la verdadera pesadilla. Voldemort sabía qué había en el corazón de Lucius, y por eso convirtió a su hijo en Mortífago y le dio una misión. Y él había estado esperando esa misión, para salvar a su familia de la deshonra eterna. Claro que no había servido de nada. Se encontraba huérfano, en un mundo que lo odiaba por ser un cobarde. No podía contar con nadie. Las cartas que le habían tocado no eran las mejores.

Con una claridad de pensamientos que no había experimentado antes, comprendió finalmente que nunca, jamás, volvería a tener protección de ningún tipo. Había sido una serpiente durante su vida, y las serpientes mueren solas. Sin derramar ni una lágrima, sintió cómo el mundo se le caía encima.

Ajena a todo, Hermione seguía curándolo con severidad.


End file.
